If Ash was Sir Aaron's son
by Haruka and michiru family
Summary: sir aaron and lady rin find a litle boy nameed ash and sir aaron raises ash as his own son. Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Litle Ash

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 1 Sir Aaron come to the door quick shouted lady rin. What is it your highness asked Sir Aaron? There is a baby in a basket and he looks like you! Lucario come on lets go see the kid said sir aaron. With lucario behind him sir aaron ran to the front door where lady rin was waiting. There you are aaron I'm glad you brought lucario cause we have to check the little ones aura she said holding a bundle of blankets with the child inside. Master shocking news shouted lucario his aura is just like yours. My kind must be rare said sir aaron what is the boys name he asked. Well the name is right here on the blanket his name is ash she said pointing to the name sewed on the blanket. That is a great name for boy with hair like mine said sir aaron let's keep him. That's what I was going to say she said everyone who helps with the usual everyday stuff will prepare everything including miltank that will provide milk for him all you have to do is give him the milk she said. Aww you are so cute said sir aaron holding ash. Well let's go inside said lady rin he sounds hungry I'll go find the miltank. Why does he have to stay with us this isn't fair shouted lucario! Five minutes later lady rin came back with two cow like Pokémon. Sir aaron what was lucario shouting about she asked. Lucario isn't happy about the idea of keeping ash said sir aaron sadly giving ash the milk. Oh he'll get used to it said lady rin trying to cheer sir aaron up. Ash fell asleep again, said sir aaron I wonder if he'll like hot springs.

.


	2. Chapter 2 hot spring fun

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 5

A year later we see a one year old Ash crawling toward a hot spring. Looks like Ash wants to go for a dip again said sir aaron following behind come on lucarrio.

I hate hot springs and you can't make me go in one screamed lucario lagging behind them. Fine, you can sit and watch but don't blame me when you get splashed said sir aaron laughing.

Ahh this feels good said sir aaron when got in the hot spring with little ash in the shallow end. To ash the water in the hot spring felt like warm hug that would never end.

I can't stand it that kid is a pain said lucario stomping on the shore. Don't worry about lucario he just doesn't like hot springs said sir aaron telling ash about it.

Ash started laughing and started splashing while sir aaron watched but he got an idea. You see ash we need to find a girl lucario if you see one point to it and while lucario is distracted we will knock him in the hot spring said sir aaron let's do it tomorrow.

Well there you two are said lady rin I found some huge towels for you two and the miltank are looking for ash. I guess it's time to leave the hot springs for a while said sir aaron drying ash off with one of the towels it's time to give you mashed food with your milk.

Potatoes are probably the easiest for him said lady rin he looks happier than ever. Soon sir aaron was feeding ash the mashed up potatoes and ash ate every bite.

Ash sure isn't picky said sir aaron giving ash the milk witch made him fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 the ten riolu and bedtime

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 6 A year later we see a two year old ash trying to run but he keeps tripping and falling.

Let me help you said sir aaron helping ash stand up again.

Thank you sir aaron said ash in a high pitched voice is lucario getting along with the girl lucario we found last year?

Yeah as a matter of fact here they come said sir aaron.

We have been looking for lots of fruit together and this may be a shock my wife has laid ten riolu eggs said lucario.

Lucario wear is the nest ash asked are the eggs about to hatch.

Right next to the stairs that lead to the front door said lucario.

Let's go have a look said sir aaron when they got to the stairs.

My name is lacy lucario said the female lucario sir aaron I hope you're not mad at me for putting my nest here.

Not at all this is good place because if it rains you are close to shelter said sir aaron how are the eggs.

They are about hatch in ten minutes go get lady rin quick but leave ash with me said lacy lucario.

Lady rin the eggs are going to hatch come see said sir aaron.

Lucario is going to finally know what it was like when we found ash two years ago she said.

When they got back the eggs started glowing and cracking.

The top half broke off and sitting in the eggshell was the first little riolu.

It's a boy riolu typical and we should name it we will let ash pick the name said sir aaron.

Rookie said ash.

Ash that is a good name Rookie it is said sir aaron.

Oh my here comes the second one said lady rin.

The second riolu came out of the egg and jumped on lady rin while she wasn't looking.

This one really likes me she said it doesn't want me to leave it.

Oh the one you have your highness is a girl said sir aaron.

She'll look pretty with her own little crown said lady rin.

The rest of the eggs hatched and the results were five boys and five girls.

Well now that they have hatched let's make something special for each of them so we don't get mixed up with which riolu is which said sir aaron.

Can't it wait till morning I'm tired said ash crying.

Your highness can you keep an eye on the ten riolu I have to change ash Into pajamas but I won't put him in the royal type said sir aaron.

Okay but remember since we adopted him he is sort of royal said lady rin.

Well okay said sir aaron walking off with ash in his arms.

After they entered the nursery sir aaron put ash down.

Hey what's up asked lacy lucario is ash alright?

He's fine now he's just tired said sir aaron with a yawn I'm going to bed too.

Lacy lucario can you tell lady rin I also have something to make for ash when he's old enough said sir aaron.

Of course I will said lacy lucario you can count on me I'd do anything for my husband's master.

Thank you lacy lucario said sir aaron I need put ash in pajamas now.

Oh yes these have cool design same pattern as my gloves said sir aaron putting ash in some pajamas with a kyogor fin symbols on them.

Ash felt as sung as a bug wearing the pajamas that he fell asleep in sir aaron's arms on their way to the bedroom where lady rin was waiting.

Aww ash looks so cute in those pajamas said lady rin lacy lucario told me we have to make something for ash right.

Yep we'll talk about it tomorrow we don't want to wake ash said sir aaron.

But sir aaron he needs a place to sleep you can't live the rest of your life sitting in a chair with him sleeping in your lap said lady rin.

I guess your right your highness I would end up with back problems said sir aaron.

Yes and that's why I had this shallow crib made for him said lady rin.

Thank you your highness said sir aaron putting a sleeping ash in the crib and covering him with a blanket.

Sweet dreams ash they said before climbing into their bed and falling asleep.

Meanwhile lucario and lacy lucario were trying to put their ten riolu to bed.

Lacy my love the riolu that likes lady rin won't sleep said lucario.

She probably wants to sleep with her said lacy lucario rookie and the others are sleeping already.

Let's take her to her so she'll fall asleep I'm going to bed my master is sleeping already said lucario.

When lucario and lacy lucario reached the bedroom they herd sir aaron breath softly in his sleep.

We'll have to tiptoe lucario dear said lacy lucario with the girl riolu in her arms.

They approached the bed slowly and put the girl riolu on the bed and it climbed under the covers and fell asleep next to lady rin. Good night sweetheart said lacy lucario and she and lucario left for bed with their riolu kids.


	4. Chapter 4 breakfast time

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 7 The next morning while they were still sleeping lady rin felt somebody or something sleeping next to her. It's probably just my little friend from yesterday she said still half asleep. Your right your highness look beside you said sir aaron. Well if isn't the affectionate riolu from yesterday said lady rin petting the riolu next to her.

I guess she's happier being with you your highness said sir aaron looking at the riolu in lady rin's arms. Your right sir aaron from now on she can stay with me as long as she likes said lady rin. Morning ash it's breakfast time said sir aaron waking ash gently. Yay breakfast ash shouted with joy as sir aaron picked him up.

So you loved these pajamas I put you in last night said sir aaron carrying ash down to the castle breakfast I sure did they are soft said would you look at that that's the biggest pile of pancakes I've ever seen I guess the royal chef over did it again said lady rin.

I guess somebody told him about ash, lacy lucario and the ten riolu said sir aaron sitting down in one of the chairs with ash still in his starving said ash looking at the pancakes. You've got the right idea ash lets dig in said sir aaron cutting some of the pancakes for him and ash.


	5. Chapter 5 We slept in this morning

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 8 Oh that's ok we spent all day waiting for the eggs to hatch you two deserve a good long rest said sir you master lacy lucario and lucario said and they started that's why they were a bit late said lady rin after she finished her pancakes.

Sir aaron the other nine riolu are eating the pancakes like crazy said lacy lucario. I guess that they have wild personalities compared to your first daughter lacy lucario said sir aaron. Yeah she eats properly slow but not too slow and not too fast just like me and lady rin said lacy lucario.

I guess the rest got lucario's personality kind of funny how that happens said sir is said lacy lucario. Uh oh sir aaron it looks like someone needs a bath said lady rin pointing to ash who had syrup all over himself from his breakfast. You're right he needs a bath before his nap we can't have him sleeping covered in syrup said sir aaron picking up a sticky ash.

There is only one problem where are we going to bathe him we can't do it in the river Pokémon live there said lady rin. Yeah and the only thing we have close to a tub are water buckets said sir aaron sadly if only we had a tub we could get him cleaned up. Suddenly a bath tub appeared complete with soap and water.

Wow I guess you got your wish sir aaron this tub seems to have something that adjusts its size said lady is amazing you just press the up and down arrows to adjust it said sir aaron looking at the instructions that were in ancient writing already. The water is nice and warm he'll love it said lady rin.

Well ash it's bath time said sir aaron putting a sticky ash in the tub. So what are we going to do to get ash's pajamas clean these are his favorite ones too said sir aaron scrubbing ash with some soap. Oh don't worry about that I found a washing machine with its own dryer said lady rin.

Well that is good but don't use too much tide the soap for clothes said sir aaron rinsing ash with some I'll just put in a tiny bit you know the old saying a little bit of something goes a long way said lady rin. Ten minutes later lady rin pulled out ash's pajamas from the dryer and they were nice and clean.

I feel great but I'm a bit tired too said ash is it nap time. It sure is ash said sir aaron putting ash back in his you sir aaron said ash can rookie riolu sleep with me. Of course ash you are his friend and he likes you said sir aaron tucking ash under the blanket of his crib.

Thanks I'm getting sleepy already said ash with a yawn. Two minutes later sir aaron came back with rookie riolu who got under the blanket and fell asleep next to well ash and rookie said sir aaron before shutting the door quietly.


	6. Chapter 6 ash needs a bath

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 9 He's napping now your highness and rookie is sleeping with him said sir aaron sitting down next to lady rin. That's good I have named my girl riolu sweetheart she is sleeping right here with me said lady rin.

I can see she has a bow along with the little crown you made for her she looks so cute said sir aaron. I know said lady rin happily. Suddenly the other eight riolu came running in. Oh yes the eight of you can do whatever you want except get in trouble said sir aaron looking at the rest of the riolu.

Because if you do I will have to tell your parents said lady rin. Where did they go asked one of the riolu. They went on a date to find fruit said lady rin promise not to get into trouble.

We promise said the eight riolu. We'll be taking a nap if you need us said lady rin and sir aaron heading to their bedroom and closing the door. Ash still has a lot of growing to do it's still hard to believe we found him two years ago said sir aaron.

I know sir aaron I know what you mean said lady rin. Yeah and my bond with ash got stronger every day as I fed him the milk said sir aaron. Remember that day when you caught a cold and I took care of ash asked lady rin.

Not really said sir aaron scratching his head like he forgot something. ; Flashback two years ago. It was a cold winter when you suddenly came down with a cold and had to stay in bed of course you wondered who would take care of ash said lady rin.

So while you were recovering I sat on my throne taking care ash at first he wasn't so sure about me taking care of him but eventually he accepted me she on ash please I promise I won't hurt you she said reaching for ash who kept backing off.

No me want sir aaron back cried ash telepathically. Please ash I already have your milk ready for you and I promise sir aaron will be all better she ash said telepathicly and crawling toward lady rin who then picked him up and started giving ash the milk.

There now just take it easy said lady rin while ash was drinking the milk from a bottle that lady rin was giving him his milk in I tried keeping him happy but he just wanted you back said lady rin.

End Flashback.I guess I'm like a father to him but he's gotten used to you since then said sir aaron. He sure has said lady rin so let's take our nap. Yeah traveling down memory lane is making me sleepy said sir aaron climbing under the covers and falling asleep next to lady rin.


	7. Chapter 7 traveling down memory lane

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 9

Meanwhile the eight riolu were outside with some rocks and long branches.

Let's play baseball said seven of the riolu.

Um guys I don't think this is a good idea said the eighth riolu what if we end up breaking a window.

Oh stop being a worry wart Scaredy said the other seven riolu.

Well OK I'll play said scaredy.

Ready shouted one of the riolu with a rock in its hand.

Ready said scaredy holding a long branch in his hands.

Here it comes Scaredy said thrasher throwing the rock.

I've got it said scaredy hitting the rock with the branch which flew by them and rolled right into a hole.

Hey guys look this hole is next to a berry bush and they are strawberries too said scaredy.

I know let's pick some for lunch later said chatter holding out a basket.

Yeah lady rin will be so happy said scaredy picking some of the strawberries and putting them in the basket.

I found some apples and pears said thrasher putting them in another basket.

Well that should be plenty lets go back inside said the other riolu.

After they got inside they went into the bedroom where sir aaron and lady rin were waking up.


	8. Chapter 8 riolu playtime

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 9

Meanwhile the eight riolu were outside with some rocks and long branches.

Let's play baseball said seven of the riolu.

Um guys I don't think this is a good idea said the eighth riolu what if we end up breaking a window.

Oh stop being a worry wart Scaredy said the other seven riolu.

Well OK I'll play said scaredy.

Ready shouted one of the riolu with a rock in its hand.

Ready said scaredy holding a long branch in his hands.

Here it comes Scaredy said thrasher throwing the rock.

I've got it said scaredy hitting the rock with the branch which flew by them and rolled right into a hole.

Hey guys look this hole is next to a berry bush and they are strawberries too said scaredy.

I know let's pick some for lunch later said chatter holding out a basket.

Yeah lady rin will be so happy said scaredy picking some of the strawberries and putting them in the basket.

I found some apples and pears said thrasher putting them in another basket.

Well that should be plenty lets go back inside said the other riolu.

After they got inside they went into the bedroom where sir aaron and lady rin were waking up.


	9. Chapter 9 fruit for lunch

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 9

Ah that was a good nap said lady rin looks like the eight riolu have been busy.

Yeah it sure was I wonder all this fruit came from said sir aaron.

We brought it shouted the eight riolu.

The eight of you are so smart said lady rin petting each riolu.

I'll go wake ash because its lunch time for everybody said sir aaron walking to ash's room.

Ash it's lunchtime said sir aaron waking ash gently from his nap.

Oh boy what's for lunch asked ash after sir aaron picked him up.

Fresh fruit there are apples pears and strawberries said sir aaron.

Oh boy I can't wait to eat said you are just like me when I was your age all I could think about back then was food said sir aaron.

It's like we're father and son said ash.

That's what we are ash said sir aaron after they reached the dining room.

Wow look at all that fruit I'll have some of each said ash.

Me too ash said sir aaron putting ash down in a chair.

Well there you two are said lady rin I thought I heard a conversation going on.

Yes you did your highness I was having a chat with ash about how alike we are said sir aaron.

I see that already said lady rin you know this place seemed almost empty until we found you ash.

Really ash asked eating some of the strawberries.

Yes even with all my servants and maids and sir aaron put together it still felt empty said lady rin.


	10. Chapter 10 off to the beach

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 10

I wana go to the beach said ash.

But ash our castle is here in the mountains said sir aaron how are we going to get to the beach and be back in time for dinner.

Suddenly a pink catlike Pokémon appeared out of nowhere.

Who is that sir aaron ash asked.

Ash this is mew said sir aaron showing ash the pink catlike pokemon.

Wow it sure likes me said ash could it teleport us to the beach.

Hm ash you might be on to something mew can teleport us there it can teleport anywhere said sir aaron.

Really then let's go said ash.

Mew can you teleport us to a beach with soft sand sir aaron asked the pink catlike Pokmon.

Mew mew nodded and it teleported sir aaron and ash to the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 11

When they got to the beach they found themselves in soft sand.

Ahh this is perfect and I bet we will find something buried here said sir aaron.

Like what ash many types of shells I bet lady rin would love a shell said sir aaron.

Is anything I should know about staying safe asked ash.

Yes be careful not to step on jellyfish Pokémon like tentacool and tentacrull said sir aaron.

But what if it's a foreign jellyfish Pokémon nobody has seen asked ash.

Don't worry ash I'll have mew investigate it said sir aaron.

Good lets start digging said ash digging a hole in the sand.

Let's make the hole bigger and then we'll dig deeper until we find something interesting said sir aaron looking at ash's hole.

Yeah and if it's gold we'll definitely give it to lady rin said ash making the hole bigger.

Hey ash there is something buried right in front of you and it's sticking out of the sand said sir aaron.

Wow let's keep digging it has to be something big said ash.

Yeah it could be something rare too but it's buried pretty deep said sir aaron.

Yeah it could even be a treasure chest said ash as he dug deeper.

Um ash from what I can tell the object is made of wood and definitely is a treasure chest alright there is a key in the keyhole already said sir aaron.

Great let's take it back home said ash.

Good idea ash we can open it together when we get back to the castle said sir aaron.

Hey mew we are ready to go back to the castle shouted sir aaron.

Mew came flying towards them and teleported them back with ash holding on to the treasure chest.

When they got back lady rin was waiting for them.

Wow where did you two find that asked lady rin looking at the treasure chest.

We found it buried on a beach mew took us to said sir aaron want to open it after dinner.

Of course I'd like to see what's inside said lady rin oh yeah rainbow trout is for dinner tonight.

Oh boy I can't wait to eat said ash.

How many times has ash said that today sir aaron lady rin asked.

This is the second time he's said it your highness said sir aaron.

It's probably just his high appetite he is a growing boy after all said lady rin.

Sorry for repeating what I said earlier today said ash you can throw me in a dungeon if you want to.

Oh don't be silly ash I'd never throw you in a dungeon for repeating something you said earlier today besides that I love you too much to do that said lady rin.

Thank you said ash while lady rin gave him a hug.

Wow looks like its dinnertime already I'm getting hungry how about you guys said lady rin.

Oh yeah you bet I'm starving and this my first time eating meat said ash.


	12. Chapter 12

If ash was Sir Aaron's son Chapter 11

When they got to the beach they found themselves in soft sand.

Ahh this is perfect and I bet we will find something buried here said sir aaron.

Like what ash many types of shells I bet lady rin would love a shell said sir aaron.

Is anything I should know about staying safe asked ash.

Yes be careful not to step on jellyfish Pokémon like tentacool and tentacrull said sir aaron.

But what if it's a foreign jellyfish Pokémon nobody has seen asked ash.

Don't worry ash I'll have mew investigate it said sir aaron.

Good lets start digging said ash digging a hole in the sand.

Let's make the hole bigger and then we'll dig deeper until we find something interesting said sir aaron looking at ash's hole.

Yeah and if it's gold we'll definitely give it to lady rin said ash making the hole bigger.

Hey ash there is something buried right in front of you and it's sticking out of the sand said sir aaron.

Wow let's keep digging it has to be something big said ash.

Yeah it could be something rare too but it's buried pretty deep said sir aaron.

Yeah it could even be a treasure chest said ash as he dug deeper.

Um ash from what I can tell the object is made of wood and definitely is a treasure chest alright there is a key in the keyhole already said sir aaron.

Great let's take it back home said ash.

Good idea ash we can open it together when we get back to the castle said sir aaron.

Hey mew we are ready to go back to the castle shouted sir aaron.

Mew came flying towards them and teleported them back with ash holding on to the treasure chest.

When they got back lady rin was waiting for them.

Wow where did you two find that asked lady rin looking at the treasure chest.

We found it buried on a beach mew took us to said sir aaron want to open it after dinner.

Of course I'd like to see what's inside said lady rin oh yeah rainbow trout is for dinner tonight.

Oh boy I can't wait to eat said ash.

How many times has ash said that today sir aaron lady rin asked.

This is the second time he's said it your highness said sir aaron.

It's probably just his high appetite he is a growing boy after all said lady rin.

Sorry for repeating what I said earlier today said ash you can throw me in a dungeon if you want to.

Oh don't be silly ash I'd never throw you in a dungeon for repeating something you said earlier today besides that I love you too much to do that said lady rin.

Thank you said ash while lady rin gave him a hug.

Wow looks like its dinnertime already I'm getting hungry how about you guys said lady rin.

Oh yeah you bet I'm starving and this my first time eating meat said ash.


End file.
